Original Song Series
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: 10 oneshots/drabbles set during/after Original Song. Missing scenes and character introspection concerning Fuinn/Finchel/and song drama. Plus silliness concerning the foam fingers. 10/10 chapters. COMPLETE!
1. First Reaction

First Reaction: Original Song missing scene. Rachel sings "Get It Right" for Schue.

Part 1 of 10 in the Original Songs Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Get It Right.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel Berry's voice calls inside of the teachers' lounge.

"Come on in, Rachel." I respond as the brunette diva's head pokes in through the open door. I'm the only teacher currently in there so she can't disturb anyone else. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you could come to the auditorium with me and hear the song I wrote yesterday."

"Is Quinn meeting us there?" I respond remembering that the blonde, former Cheerio had expressed a desire to write a song with Rachel.

"No!" she nearly shrieks, before subduing her emotions. "I wrote this all on my own."

"Of course, I'll come and hear it Rachel. It's my free period so why don't we go now?"

She's been somewhat subdued vocally since her breakup with Finn. I'm not saying that she hasn't been just as powerful as she usually has, but some of the emotions have been missing and I'm hoping that this song is the return of the real Rachel Berry; The one that all of the New Directions know and can sometimes only barely tolerate. After a few moments we enter the auditorium and I see that Brad is already behind the piano ready to play (does that guy even have any other job in the school?). I take my usual seat and watch as Rachel centers herself onstage.

"This sing is called _Get It Right_." She says and with a nod a Brad a slow piano melody begins to fill the room.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run away  
From this ship going under_

_Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world  
Is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when  
Your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep  
Making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight_

The moment she started singing I knew that this was our ballad for Regionals. I'd have her perform a small section in rehearsal later but it would only be to assure the rest of the club that it was good enough. I would vouch that I had heard it in its entirety and trusted it to garner us a win. I saw Brad reach up and press play on a CD player sitting on top of the piano and a recorder track of guitars and drums and background vocals started playing.

_Can I start again?  
With my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser  
I'll get through this_

_What can you do when  
Your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep  
Making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me  
To get it right?_

_So I throw up my fists  
Throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that  
Sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish  
Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
That finally someone will see  
How much I care_

_(What can you do when your  
Good isn't good enough?)  
All that you touch tumbles down?  
Oh, my best intentions keep  
Making a mess of things  
Just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take?  
To get it right  
To get it ri-igh-ight_

Smiling, I stood to clap. That was the Rachel Berry we had missed, not only was she pouring out her emotions into the song…they really _were_ the song. The song was an apology, forgiveness, and a big screw you to those who had blamed her when things went wrong and placed the weight of glee club on her shoulders.

"I'm speechless, Rachel." I managed to get out a few moments later. "As far as I'm concerned that song is in. I want you to perform a small section of it at practice this afternoon but only to help assure everyone that I'm choosing the right song."

"It's really good?" she asks shakily and under the harsh stage lights I can see a few tears make their way down her face.

"That song is everything and more I could have asked for in a song written by you. It is truly an anthem for anyone who has made a mistake and immediately regretted it but understood they couldn't go back and change things. "

"Thanks Mr. Schue. That really means a lot."

I sat back down as the bell rang and Rachel headed out of the room. Hearing that song made it clear to me that we had Regionals in the bag. The song that the rest of the kids and I had started yesterday, _Loser Like Me_, still needed some work but no one could deny the power of _Get It Right_. I couldn't wait for the rest of the group to hear the song that afternoon. I knew no matter what they thought of Rachel (and they had a lot of opinions when it came to her) they would enjoy her song.


	2. Preview

Preview: Rachel sings a preview of Get It Right at practice. She takes in everyone's faces and is undecided on how she feels about the fact that Finn isn't there. Part 2 of 10. Rachel POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to it.

In a quick side not before this starts…just as I opened the word document to start typing up what I had written…Get It Right started playing on my iTunes.

* * *

I took my usual front row seat at practice for Regionals that afternoon. I read the words on the board in front of me and can tell they've got a good start for a song. The lyrics don't hold my attention for long, I'm too nervous about singing my song in front of everyone—including Finn. It doesn't matter really that it already has Mr. Schue's seal of approval or that he said that we'd be using it. I know that if no one else likes it…he won't let me perform it…that's just how this club works. I may have the most talent…but I've also got the least amount of clout within the hierarchy—even if I _am_ a co-captain. I can actually feel the butterflies—or are they bees—in my stomach when Mr. Schue walks in and slings his bag onto the piano. He looks over us all assembled there with a huge smile on his face. But after a quick second his brow furrows.

"Where's Finn?" he asks, pointing out what I was too self absorbed to notice…that Finn is nowhere to be seen.

"Coach caught him on our way here. She wanted to talk to him about something." Artie explains fiddling with Brittany's finger's where they are interlocked with his own.

"Okay. Well he's just going to miss out on a preview of our first original song for Regionals."

"But, Mr. Schue, yesterday you said that _Loser Like Me_ wasn't ready to be performed yet." Mercedes interjects.

"I wasn't talking about our song, Mercedes. Another member of the club came to me earlier today with a finished song. And after hearing her sing it…"

I stop listening to his rambling there. I can already feel the scorching heat of Quinn's gaze on the back of my head and my mind goes into over drive. She knows it's mine and I'm terrified that she's going to call me out on the subject matter. Yes, part of it is about Finn but I've made mistakes here in glee club too and it's about that too.

"Rachel, you ready?" my hearing returns just in time to hear him call me up to sing.

I know there's no turning back so I just nod my head and try to swallow my nerves away. Earlier I asked Brad to start the track right after the second chorus since I didn't want to give too much of the song away. I screw my eyes shut as the music starts and sing the first line of this section "_So I throw up my fist_". And somewhere between there and next line I find the courage to open my eyes.

I see Mercedes face first and even though she's barely heard the song I can tell that she likes it. It makes me feel bad that I didn't give her a note to wail on, but I wanted portray the emotion in this song…and I know she'll understand. I see her throw me a thumbs up as my gaze slides to Mike and Tina. They're nodding and smiling and behind them I can see Puck and Lauren mouthing 'You Rule Berry!'. I can see ideas for choreography swirling through Brittany's mind as Artie taps out the guitar chords on her leg.

Sam is smiling and he leans over to whisper something in Santana's ear. Her face has a look of begrudging acceptance on it (and its probably the highest compliment I'll ever get from her so I take it) and I swear I hear the phrase "it's no Trouty Mouth" leave her lips.

I finally get the courage to look at Quinn and the look on her face is indecipherable and indescribable. She knows where the inspiration came from—at least a part of it. After all, she was the one who told me that if I kept looking for that happy ending I'd "never get it right". And I'm starting to think that with this song and the look on her face, I may have just stepped on the path to getting it right. Because right here and now, I know that she knows where I'm coming from…some part of her loves Finn…but not in the same way that I do.

And speaking of Finn…there's a part of me that's actually glad he's not in this room right now. That's the part that wants the part that wants his first time hearing the song to be at Regionals, that's the part that wants him to only have heard the whole song and not a small part of it first, and that wants him to be unable to escape from my voice so that he gets it. Two days ago he said "When you sing,…I feel it". And I _know_ he'll feel it when I sing this.

And yet…there is this piece of me that wants him here. Everyone is surrounding me telling me that my song (or what they heard of it) rocks and that I did great. But right now, those are just words. It's not their approval I crave. It's Finn's. It has always been Finn's approval that I've wanted. Yeah it's wonderful that Mr. Schue likes the song and that even Santana has decided it's acceptable…but for me it all will mean nothing until Finn echoes those statements.

I've just started back towards my seat next to Mercedes when Finn walks back into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late. Coach Beiste wanted to talk to me and wishes us luck tomorrow. What'd I miss?" he asks as I sit down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Not much," Mercedes replies before anyone else can speak, "Just my girl Rachel singing a part of her original song for tomorrow. "

I know he must be thinking that I sang _Only Child_ and somehow managed to convince everyone that it is a credible song with a chance of winning.

"Now that we know that Rachel's song will be performed tomorrow. Lets settle down and finish up the lyrics to the song we started yesterday. For those of you who weren't here its called _Loser Like Me_."

I'm actually happy that the title of my song wasn't told to Finn. The part of me that was thrilled that Finn wasn't there practically purrs in satisfaction. He'll be in for a shock tomorrow.


	3. New Directions Sleepless Night

New Directions Sleepless Night: The night before Regionals the New Directions takes a drive up to Columbus. An explanation as to how the foam fingers got under all the seats.

Part 3 of 10 in the Original Song Series.

Warning: bits of Finchel snuck their way in; this wasn't meant to have a dose of shipping in it.

* * *

9 PM…the night before the Mid-Western Show Choir Regionals

"Girl, what are we gonna do? We already planned on throwing confetti Slushee's into the crowd during Loser Like Me. We can't do that _and_ those foam fingers that Schue found."

New Directions co-captain Rachel Berry nodded her head along with Mercedes Jones' rant because she knew every word was true. When the issue had been brought up in the emergency meeting following that afternoon's final practice before Regionals no solutions had been found. She knew that the boys were working on a plan but it there were only fifteen hours until the competition started and if they didn't have a solution by then, they'd have to call Mike Chang's older brother and cancel the slushee cart and figure out something to do with the five pounds of red glitter confetti they'd already bought.

Midway through Mercedes rant both hers and Rachel's phones started going off. Mercedes phone started playing "The Lady is a Tramp" and Rachel's started playing "Only The Good Die Young".

_1 new text message from Noah Puckerman_.

_finn &i hav plan. meet at school in the boxes, berry. ~Puckasaurus_

"You driving or am I?" Mercedes asked turning to look at Rachel.

"I will, not that I don't have complete faith in your driving abilities. Call your mom and tell her that you're going to sleep over here so that you can help me with my hair and makeup in the morning. Your house is on the way to school and we can pick up some pajamas and your dress and shoes for tomorrow on the way." Rachel said already tapping out a message to Puck.

'_Cedes and I will need a few extra minutes. She needs to get her overnight bag from her house. We'll be at school in 20. ~Rachel B. Berry_

As they headed down the stairs Rachel called out to her Dads that she and Mercedes were going to meet up with the rest of the team for a late dessert and team meeting and that Mercedes had decided to spend the night. They had already reached Mercedes' house by the time Puck responded to her text.

_thought u wuld have had lots of ?s for evry1 else did. u hav the boxes rite? just get here asap.~ Puckasaurus_

_Yes, Noah I have the boxes. And I do have questions for you but I was saving them until I could ask you and Finn in person. But one thing, must you type like that? Is it so hard to use proper grammar and such?~Rachel B. Berry_

She tapped out the last of the message just as Mercedes jumped back in the car and they headed off to the school. Her phone went off again only this time she knew it was Finn. While prior to their break up the song that had played any time he sent her a text or called was "Faithfully" she had changed it to the chorus of "Giving Up On Love" by the pop/alternative/punk rock band The Ataris.

"Puck said that you were asking stupid questions and that I had to respond and tell you to hurry up and get here. From Finn." Mercedes read off of the iPhone's screen. "Should I reply?"

"No, we're nearly there." Rachel said just a couple minutes before they pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High School.

Everyone except the wheel-chair bound Artie was standing around Puck and Finn waiting for Rachel and Mercedes.

"It's about time, Berry." Santana sneered as the girls joined the circle of teens.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Noah, now what is this ingenious plan that you and Finn have developed?" she asked ignoring the Latina.

So, Puck and Finn explained their plan. And then all hell broke loose. Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Lauren, Brittany and Tina were all for heading up to Columbus and sneaking into the theatre (which Puck somehow knew was unlocked) and placing all of the foam fingers under the seats while Quinn, Rachel, Sam, and Artie (who was on speakerphone so he didn't feel left out) were all against it—though Artie only said he was against it because he couldn't help.

"You're such an idiot, Puck. Didn't you _just_ get off probation? If you get caught you're back in juvie and the rest of us won't get to perform tomorrow." Quinn said, "I'd like to actually win Regionals this time around."

"We won't get in trouble! This plan is fool-proof!" Puck said, Finn nodding his head in agreement.

"Puck, you and Finnessa, over there came up with this plan, there's no way in hell that this plan is fool-proof. That being said I have no desire to throw foam fingers into a crowd and we all know that Schue'll get all mopey if we don't use them." Santana sniped, looking over her fellow teammates.

Everyone could see that Sam was starting to switch sides and that Rachel was thinking about starting to waver. No one really wanted to drive up to Columbus in the middle of the night but there was even less love for throwing the foam fingers out into the audience. Only Quinn wasn't thinking about changing her mind.

"Come on guys, we need to do _something _with these stupid fingers. What better than putting them under the chairs?" asked Finn.

"Puck and Finn are…as scary as this may sound…right." Sam added, "We need to get rid of these somehow and following through with their plans seems to be the only way to do it."

Puck and Finn both turned to Rachel and Quinn. Finn could tell that Rachel was on the fence since she was looking at them nervously and biting her lip. He watched as Mercedes whispered something in her ear and it seemed to help Rachel make a decision as she nodded her agreement with their plan.

"You people are crazy. I'm out. I have no desire to get a social suspension and not be able to go to prom. I'll see you tomorrow…if you haven't been arrested for trespassing." Quinn said before turning and heading to her car.

As Quinn's car shot out of the parking lot, everyone else said goodbye to Artie and promised to call him when they were on their way back to Lima. They knew they only had a limited amount of time so they started heading to their different cars. The plan was for Puck (and Lauren) to lead the "caravan" to Columbus in his truck. Tina didn't want to take her car so they would make a quick stop there and then she would ride with Rachel and Mercedes while Mike rode with Sam and Santana since the two boys wanted to discuss something about the Loser Like Me choreography. He knew Britt would probably want to ride with Santana since they were best friends. He paused realize that that put him in Rachel's car, unless he wanted to get cozy with Sam and Mike in the backseat.

"Can I ride with you girls? I don't really feel like riding with Satan." He said suddenly unsure of himself.

"Of course you can." Mercedes responded before Rachel could, "I'll even let you have the front seat so you're not squished, plus it'll make it that much easier to chat with my girl Tina."

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged places and once they were buckled in the quartet of cars drove off into the night. Tina was a little surprised to find Finn in the front seat but shrugged after she made eye contact with Rachel in the rear view mirror. As they pulled away from the curb Rachel's phone went off.

"Finn could you answer that for me?" she asked taking care to keep her tone light.

"What's up, bro?" Finn asked, knowing it was Puck.

"We're teleconferencing between all the cars. Mike should be calling Tina right about…now."

And Tina's phone rang playing a song that must have been in Chinese because Finn didn't understand a word of it. She blushed and answered. Once they were all connected things were silent across the phones but Finn could hear Tina and Mercedes chattering away in the backseat.

"Tina," Rachel said during a lull in the conversation, "The song that played when Mike called you what was it?"

"It's a Chinese love song called Yueliang Daibiao Wode Xin; it's pretty popular…in China."

"What does the title mean?" Mercedes asked getting into the conversation.

"The Moon Represents My Heart. It was Mike's idea after he heard me humming the melody."

"Can you sing it? Because if so that would make a wonderful piece for Nationals. I'm sure that no other team will have someone singing in a different language." Rachel added.

Finn drowned out the girls chatter until Pucks voice came over Rachel's phone. With a start Finn realized that they were almost to the theatre.

"Alright kids, here is the game plan. Finn and I will go to the back door and give the signal to the security guard I know. She'll let us in and then we'll all go to front doors to get the boxes and let the rest of you in. We'll only have half an hour to get them under the chairs so rush. Asian, Satan, Britt and Diva, you girls take the inner rows. Other Asian, Trouty Mouth, QB 1, and I will take the aisle seats and go into the rows a little bit. Aretha and Lauren will be on restocking duty. Everyone got it?"

There was a cacophony of sound as everyone made affirmative noises and the phones went silent once again. Fifteen minutes later found the group of kids carrying the six boxes full of foam fingers into the theatre. As they entered Mercedes gave Rachel's shoulder a squeeze knowing how the girl must be feeling being here with Finn but not _with_ Finn. They all placed the boxes at the back of the theatre and grabbed a couple of handfuls each.

"It's too quiet!" Mercedes announced a few minutes into their project. "We need some tunes!"

"Mercedes, my iPod is in my purse. Grab it and bring it over will you?" Rachel called from her spot in front of the stage.

"This is one of my favorite bands." Rachel said as she scrolled through her iPod.

"You listen to more than just show tunes, Man Hands?" Santana sniped from a few rows up.

"Is that really so surprising, Satan?" Rachel sniped back, sick of the Latina's nicknames for her. "Anyways, this song is called Seasick and it's by—"

"Bonnie Dune." said Mike, "You listen to Bonnie Dune? That's so cool! I didn't think that anyone else had even heard of them besides—oh."

Rachel gave Mike a weak smile for not finishing his statement even though everyone knew why he'd said 'oh'. She brought the volume all the way up and hit play. The sound echoed in the mostly silent room

_Some nice air kept me up all night in bed_

_My eyes are closed but I can see it_

_Something nicer that shook the ground where Im standing_

_All the right words that she said, she said_

Rachel and Mike couldn't help themselves and started singing along.

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close come this far_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close_

_Nicer for many things all start running_

_Facing my own fears one more time_

_Some nicer made me feel humor with me_

_All the hours that she said, she said, said_

Finn joined in singing a soft background harmony based on the drum line.

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close come this far  
Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close_

_Sea sick, oh, hold your breath_

_Hold your breath_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close come this far_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close come this far_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close come this far_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close come this far_

_Sea sick this better be ocean_

_Stay close._

Rachel's iPod went through two other Bonnie Dune songs before it started playing Blessid Union of Soul's 'I Believe' and then 'Halfway Gone' by Lifehouse. They had finished with the center rows and had moved onto the wings with Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Finn taking one side and Santana, Britt, Puck, Sam and Lauren taking the other. Rachel's iPod was still going though it had moved onto the acoustic version of 'Layla' by Eric Clapton followed by Sara Bareilles recent hit 'King of Anything'. They were just finishing when an eighth song started playing. Rachel jumped up from her row and ran to the stage. When she reach the stage she toed her flats off and started dancing like she had been in that weird Lord of the Dance thing. After observing her for a couple moments both Brittany and Mike ran up on stage to join her and though they had a bit of trouble getting the moves exactly right it was obvious to see that the trio were having a lot of fun.

When the song ended both Britt and Mike practically fell to the ground they were breathing so hard from trying to keep up with Rachel.

"What the heck was that, Berry?" Puck exclaimed, "You've never danced like that in glee."

"That was called Irish Step Dancing, Noah." She said sliding her shoes back on and walking off the stage. "As a future Broadway star I cannot be hindered by knowing only one or two types of dancing. Therefore every summer I take a class or two in other types of dance besides ballet and tap. The summer after our freshman year of high school I took an Irish step dancing class. If you were asking about the music it is obviously Celtic music. The song was Scalliwag by Gaelic Storm."

Realizing their half hour was up they grabbed the now empty boxes and ran back to their cars. Since they were now on their way back to Lima there was no need to follow one another home.

10:30 AM…day of Mid-Western Show Choir Regionals

Rachel and Mercedes were the first two to pull into the parking lot of WMHS for the bus ride to Columbus. They were still tired form their adventure the night before, seeing as they hadn't gotten back to Rachel's until one that morning (after dropping both Tina and Finn off at their respective homes), hadn't actually fallen asleep until nearly 3, and had been up since about 8:30 getting ready and having breakfast.

"Ready to perform girls?" Mr. Schue said as they stepped onto the bus, carrying large duffel bags.

"You bet Mr. Schue! We're going to own Aural Intensity and the Warblers, even if Kurt is my boy." Mercedes said trying to keep her energy up.

"Are the boxes of foam fingers in your car still Rachel?"

She stared wide-eyed at Mercedes as she struggled to come up with an answer. She was momentarily saved by the arrival of Mike and Tina and their greetings to Mr. Schue.

"Rachel, the boxes?" he prompted, wondering what was taking the girl so long to answer.

"They're already there. Mercedes and I drove them up last night so that we wouldn't have to lug them onto the bus. The boxes are in our green room." she said quickly.

Schue nodded distractedly as Puck, Finn, Lauren and Quinn arrived. Once Santana, Sam, Brittany, and Artie had arrived the bus left. Those who had been a part of last night's escapade told Artie about it since Quinn had made it obvious that she didn't even want to hear them discussing it. As they were all sitting there laughing there was only one thing that Schue had on his mind…what had his kids done to bring them this close recently?

He found out two hours later when suddenly the entire audience was pulling "L" shaped foam fingers from under their seats and New Directions threw glitter confetti Slushee's into the audience. These actions also explained why Artie kept asking him questions every time he went to ask Rachel about the boxes, since he hadn't seen them in the green room.


	4. Not There

Not There: Finn wasn't there but she got encouragement from her teacher. RPOV

Part 4 of 10 in the Original Song Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to it.

* * *

This is my moment. I was on stage at Regionals about to sing a song that I had written. The only thing that could make this any better was if Finn was right there watching me, doing exactly what I had asked him to. But when I reached the microphone and looked back into the wings…he wasn't there. The only person standing there was Mr. Schue.

I know he could see the look in my eyes and he gave me the same smile he had when he'd first heard the song. I knew exactly what he was trying to convey to me. That this song was good enough and that anyone who knew what had been going on would understand the lyrics. I gave him an imperceptible nod back and turned back to face the crowd as the piano started.

And when I looked back as Brittany and Tina joined me on stage he was there…and I knew that my song was not only impressing the crowd…but him as well.

* * *

Wow, so some a**h*** gave a ridiculous review and I was going to post a super long response to it here, but I didn't want to bore you all. However it really pissed me off last night because it had nothing to do with my writing or the fic but just in general terms that I was supporting a "gateway drug to homosexuality" and yes that's a quote from the review. Its still there if you'd like to read it and see how ultra-conservative (and I'm being SUPER nice here) it is.

I know this one is pretty short but it was only covering a 30 second moment of the episode. Plus, I'm litterally posting the next one right after this and then hopefully I can get part 6 up today as well.


	5. Feeling It

Feeling It: Because when she sings…he feels it. Finn thoughts on Get It Right. Finn POV.

Part 5 of 10 in the Original Songs Series.

* * *

"_Exactly, when you sing…I can feel it."_

Those were the words I said to her four days ago. Now we're standing backstage at Regionals and I've only heard bits and pieces of the song she wrote. It's like the guys have been conspiring against me to keep from hearing it.

"_Listen carefully because I mean every word of it."_

Those were the word she said to me just a few seconds ago. They kept me rooted to the spot I had been standing in as she went onstage. Her voice hit me as soon as she started singing. She really had taken my advice and tapped into the emotions that made me really feel it when she sang. The sadness and feeling of powerlessness in her voice nearly made me fall like I had been hit by some sort of invisible fist.

I wanted her to know that I was listening so I headed closer to the stage so that she could see me. She glanced over as Tina was walking out on stage and I caught her attention. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who heard her voice tremble after she saw me but she lost it once Britt and Tina joined in and she threw them one of the prettiest smiles she could.

I knew the song was about me, and our relationship, but also I think it was about glee club. Yeah, Rach can be pretty annoying but she's usually only trying to help. But hearing her ask over and over "how many times would it take for her to get it right?" really made things hit home for me. She really was sorry about what had happened, and knew that her constant apologies and the fact that she hadn't let me be at first had just made things worse.

I could feel my lips pulling into the half-smile that was reserved for her. She looked back at me before starting the next section and I was in awe. Rachel Berry knew what she wanted and she was going for it. This section of the song was a plea for me, for anybody, to see her and appreciate everything she'd done. It came to the point where I couldn't keep the smile off my face anymore.

Listening to her sing, made me realize why I hadn't wanted to hear her sing just before Christmas, and hadn't really listened when she and Puck sang _Need You Now_ (and yeah part of that was because it was Puck she was singing with). It was painful to hear her sing… but it also made me listen and feel all those feelings I was trying to forget. I couldn't forgive her for what she did…but Kurt had brought up an interesting point about Quinn. I had forgiven her even though what she did was technically worse…so why could I not forgive Rach?

I knew it was because Rach's betrayal hurt more than Quinn's had. And I guess that should tell me something about my relationship with Quinn.

When Rach sings I feel it…it is this force that makes me excited, nervous, and calm all at once. I don't know how to deal with these feelings, but there's no time for that now…we have another song to sing and a competition to win.


	6. Losing Him

Losing Him: I knew watching him listen to that song that I gave her the pain to write that I'd already lost him. QPOV

Part 6 of 10 in the Original Song Series.

* * *

I'd noticed the looks she still gave him, who in glee club hadn't? I'd even noticed recently that he'd be returning the looks, when he thought no one was paying attention. But he chose me, and that has to count for something…right?

It all really started during…Blaine and Kurt's duet. I saw her head move out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see that she was looking at Finn…_again_. And this time he was looking right back at her. I claimed his hand with my own and he turned his head to look at me, his girlfriend. As they continued performing, I realized that Rachel hadn't initiated the staring…Finn had. I was afraid I was losing him to her again. His hand stayed in mine until we got backstage to start preparing for our performances.

At first he slipped it out to give Kurt a hug and shake hands with Blaine and a couple of the other Warbler's he'd met through Kurt. But once they had disappeared so had Finn. I looked around for him and saw him talking to Rachel, I was determined to keep Finn focused on me and I took a step towards them—to get Finn's attention. But right as I did so Artie, Tina, and Mercedes stopped right in front of me and looked at the two of them.

They all stood there for a moment and by then it was too late since she was already headed to the stage. Tina hurried to the wing so that she didn't miss her cue and Mercedes hurried to the other side of the stage behind the curtains for her entrance. Artie rolled along to talk with Sam and I watched as Finn stood rooted to the spot for the first few moments of her song. I knew where he was headed the moment he started walking and I was right. He stopped close to the edge of the curtains close enough that she could see him standing there.

I couldn't see his face but I knew him well enough to know that he had that dopey look on. It was one I'd seen a thousand times as she sang to him or about him and he knew it. I started to suspect that it didn't matter of we won Prom King and Queen anymore…I'd already lost him to her once more. And it was my fault. I told her that she would never get it right, that she would never get Finn back, that he had chosen me for good this time. And yet, here she was proving me wrong with every word she sang. I joined the rest of the girls onstage and couldn't watch Finn anymore, but I knew his eyes were still glued to Rachel Berry.

The thing that really finalized things for me came at the end of _Loser Like Me_. I wasn't sure whose idea it had been to place them next to one another when we threw the "Slushee's" into the crowd but I wasn't happy at all. Because while we were all cheering and smiling and celebrating a job well done onstage…he had pulled her into a side hug without even thinking about it. I had already lost him.

Finn Hudson may have been my first love…but I'm starting to believe that Rachel Berry was his.

* * *

Only 4 parts left! Up next you ask? A little time with Mercedes and Kurt...was her, Tina, and Artie stopping in front of Quinn deliberate or accidental? Find out...'cause even I don't know!


	7. OnstageOffstage

Onstage/Offstage: Kurt thinks about being onstage at Regionals with the Warblers and watching New Directions perform. Also how Kurt knew how to find the foam finger. KPOV.

Part 7 of 10 in the Original Song Series

I'm sorry this has taken so long. It was originally supposed to go between Mercedes and Kurt's POV's but Mercedes just wasn't cooperating and neither was Kurt until I rewatched Original Song.

* * *

I was terrified. I'd never performed a solo onstage at a competition before...and it almost seemed wrong that it was with Dalton and not McKinley. It took me an extra second to get onstage after they announced the Warblers because even after nearly five months in the bully-free halls of Dalton…I still felt more at home with New Directions.

I know that Blaine and I knocked that duet out of the park. It was out of his usual choices but I could tell that he felt strongly about singing it and it worked. Singing P!nk's _Raise Your Glass_ had been fun and a perfect choice for the "Anthem" theme of this year's competition but I'm just not sure that combined they were perfect enough to help us win. Especially not with whatever, New Directions had up their sleeves. I remembered Rachel mentioning something about songwriting gold, after Blaine had decided that yes, he was gay. And just the other day Mercedes said that she was too busy writing her glee assignment to come mourn Pavarotti with me.

Rachel looked beautiful when she came out on stage…alone. Well…everything except for her shoes looked beautiful, and I wondered whose idea it had been to wear combat boots with those beautiful turquoise dresses. I didn't recognize the piano medley at first and I realized that I didn't even know the song once Rae started singing. As I was listening to her (and wondering how my step-brother was taking a song that was obviously being sung to him) I realized that this was a Rachel Berry original song. "_'Cause my best intentions keep making mess of things_"…this line was almost verbatim something she had said to me on one of our coffee dates. And I knew that the song wasn't just about Finn, though I'm sure it was something that he had said to her that inspired it, but it was about her relationship with the glee club as a whole. I smiled and leaned over to Blaine.

"They're doing original songs." I whispered, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as she sang her heart out in the song. As the song was nearing a close I felt my cell phone vibrate and I saw I had a new text message from Mercedes…which was pretty impossible since she was currently onstage with the rest of the girls. I opened it to find an unopened picture file attached and a message underneath that read: 'You need to have a serious talk with Finn. The picture is him while Rae is singing…but he's back with Q. Also check under your seat during the second song. ;)'. The picture showed me a face I hadn't seen in weeks…Finn's patented "I'm utterly in love with Rachel Berry and can't hide how much it affects me when she sings" look.

I didn't have much time to concentrate on the message once the music for their second original song started. This one was an upbeat, pop song and I loved it from the moment Rae started singing it because I _knew_ that this was a real anthem…because it come from their hearts (and minds). When I thought to check under the chair I found a foam finger shaped like an "L" underneath it. And suddenly something else made sense…Finn had said he'd had a long night and yet I could have sworn he'd actually gone to bed before me last night…he and the rest of the team must have driven up here to put these under all the chairs. I showed it to Blaine and made the rest of the Warblers get theirs as well and before I could stop myself I was standing up screaming in appreciation, already wearing the foam finger. I could hear other Warblers behind me telling people where I'd found the finger and soon enough the entire audience (or so I assumed) was waving the international symbol for loser around the theatre. Blaine and the other Warblers were all standing around me and bopping along to the song.

I'm pretty sure I was the only person in the audience to notice Mike head off stage and I wondered why he would do so when I saw him return to the stage with a slushee cart. I had to hold onto Blaine I was laughing so hard because I was the only person (other than Sue) in the audience who even had an inkling of what was about to happen. I didn't think they would throw real slushee's into the audience but I felt the sigh of relief through my body as I saw sparkly confetti fly through the air.

"I don't get the whole slushee thing." Blaine whispered into my ear.

"Remind me to explain the concept of the slushee facial to you later." I replied watching as without even realizing it my dunce of a step-brother pulled his ex-girlfriend in for a side hug in plain view of his current girlfriend. Mercedes was definitely right. That boy needed a talking to and fast…because the look on Quinn's face was not a happy one.

I could feel the nervous energy of the entire team from where I was standing next to Blaine onstage and I returned Rae's smile with everything I had. I'm pretty sure I was the only person not surprised when they won…because those songs were truly anthems for anyone who had even been made fun of because of who they were or what they liked or because they had made a mistake that had cost then the only thing they'd ever wanted. I'm quite positive I'm not the only person who thought that Coach Sylvester was initially going for Mr. Schue when she started walking and I saw the looks on everyone's face's when she punched out Mrs. Stevens…New Directions was in for a whole new world of Sue Sylvester attempted takedowns after this.


	8. Gold Star

Gold Star: The first time she gets a gold star from someone else and her first real group hug. RPOV

Part 8 of 10 in the Original Song Series.

Only two more chapters to go! One is already partially written and the other shouldn't take all that long to write.

* * *

I was completely shocked when Mr. Schue said that _I_ was the Regionals MVP. I knew that I had sung my song well but I really thought that it was the song that everyone else had written that had cinched us the win. But to know that they thought I had been the reason that we had won…it was a whole new experience for me. And I told them that as simply and emotionally as I could.

The trophy in itself was something special…everyone knew about my whole "star" thing…and how I always gave them to myself…but this was the first time that someone other than my dad's had given me one. And it felt amazing…it was like winning Regionals all over again for me. Because this wasn't just some trophy I won for a competition…this was a trophy I won because of my work within the competition.

The group hug was something new as well. I'd been a part of them after our other competitions but this one was for me and it made me feel like everything I've done to work on myself since I decided to move on from Finn had really worked. I had real friends for the first time and a group of people that while they didn't always love my personality had liked me enough to surround me and make me laugh and smile.


	9. Similarities

Similarities: Schue sits Finn down for a talk, because he sees far too many similarities between Quinn and a blonde he once knew and Finn and the boy he once was. Because we all know that no matter how it may seem, Schue always knows about the drama in glee. Schue POV

Part 9 of 10 in the Original Song Series.

The idea that started it all. I said to one of my friends while watching Finn watch Rachel sing Get It Right that I wanted to see a fic where Schue sat Finn down and had a talk with him.

* * *

I'd noticed it the first time I'd really looked at Finn and Quinn together…it was like looking back in time to when Terri and I were in high school. And as I watched the couple I saw Quinn slowly (but surely) becoming too much like Terri. The fact Terri had lied to me about being pregnant coming right on the heels of the entire team (including Finn) discovering that Puck, not Finn, was the father of Quinn's unborn child was too much and they seemed to morph into one person in my eyes.

And yet, at the same time, I could understand where they were coming from, lying to both Finn and I like that. They had been afraid of losing the person that they loved but in the end the lies only made everything worse. Finn and I both found love again, but too fast, and those loves were gone at the same time. Rachel found someone else who seemed to care for her but Finn refused to give up and in the end he got the girl. As it turned out Emma had done the same, but unlike Finn, I didn't get the girl in the end.

And during that time Quinn changed, she became a much nicer person, and I began to see her in a different light and not as a partial reincarnation of my ex-wife. And yet, here I am just about a year later…and I find myself watching as Finn and Quinn sit together again and I know—I just know that they're back together. And again, when I look at them I see Terri and me…and I don't want Finn to be the man I became. And that was why I decided to talk to Finn…even though as his teacher I shouldn't get involved in his personal life. But Glee Club is nothing if not a family which makes me the father figure when anyone needs it. This is why I had asked Finn to join me in my office after Glee on Monday.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Schue?" the tall quarterback asked, his head reaching in through the doorframe of my office.

"Yeah, come on in, Finn." I said getting up so that I could close the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" Finn asked clearly confused as to why I wanted to see him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know it doesn't always seem like it but I just want you to know that I do always know what's going on with you kids and I like for you all to work it out yourselves because it brings you together as a team but there is something happening right now that I can't sit by and watch when I already know how its could end."

Finn was silent clearly lost at the turn the conversation was taking.

"I told you once, Finn, that you remind me a lot of myself at your age. And now that I think back on everything…I have to admit that Quinn…she reminds me of Terri at that age. And I just want you to think about what your relationship was like with her last time around. I know that you didn't physically cheat on her but there was definitely a form of emotional cheating going on between you and Rachel."

Finn's neck had gone red but I ignored it as I thought over how to phrase the next thing I wanted to say. It took me a moment and Finn started to look uncomfortable until I started speaking again.

"I know that you do have feelings for Quinn…I had those same feelings for Terri. But sometimes I wonder if Quinn is the best choice for you…I've seen her call you 'stupid' and 'moron', Finn and you're neither of those things. I don't want to see you rush into another relationship to avoid dealing with the hard stuff leftover from Rachel. And I don't want you to do the same thing I did and get married to someone who doesn't make you completely happy or let you be you. I know this isn't really a talk a teacher should be having with a student but your statement at the end of last year likened me to a father and this is the kind of talks that fathers have with their sons."

Finn smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing…about the topic at least. But I gotta get going, I'm meeting Kurt for a late lunch, it's his dad birthday in a few days and we're planning a small surprise party." He said standing.

He paused with his hand over the doorknob and turned back to me.

"Does Quinn really remind you of her…your ex-wife?" he asked.

"Sometimes."

He nodded and without another word he headed out the door and towards the parking lot.

It might take him sometime…but in the end I think he'll make the right choice, and whether than means ending things with Quinn and getting back with Rachel, or choosing Quinn, or leaving both of them behind…I don't know.


	10. Original Songs

Original Songs: Schue's thoughts on all of his kids original songs: Trouty Mouth, Big Ass…Heart, Hell to the No, Get It Right, and Loser Like Me. Schue POV

Part 10 of 10 in the Original Songs Series.

The five Original Songs that Schue heard. I know that Only Child was also in the episode but he doesn't even know of its existence.

* * *

The first original song I heard was the one that Santana had written…_Trouty Mouth_. The song was an awkwardly sexy, weirdly intriguing, Billie Holliday-esque jazz ode to Sam's lips. I could tell that Sam felt insulted by it…especially since he was sort of dating Santana. I was grateful for him stopping her since I wasn't quite sure on how to do so. It was interesting…in a "I never want to hear Santana sing about Sam's lips again, but this is a really good style of music for her" way.

Puck followed Santana and I'm still not quite sure why I didn't stop him after he announced the title of his song to be _Big Ass…Heart_. It was a good song (better than _Trouty Mouth_ at least) but it still didn't have quite the right feel to it that we needed for Nationals. Plus, it was just another song for Puck to sing extolling the virtues of how much he liked that Lauren had…some meat on her bones. The rest of the group seemed to love it and it had some potential but I was hoping that someone else would have something for me. Also I made a note to make sure that Puck went to his math classes…because I wasn't paying much attention but I'm pretty sure that when he said two plane tickets…he held up three fingers.

Mercedes _Hello To The No_ was an experience on its own. It was the best song I had heard at that point, but it still didn't have the epic feel that we needed. It was an anthem…but it only truly applied to Mercedes…and a true anthem any person can connect to. I was impressed with her rhyming skills since I doubt it was easy to rhyme 'Wheaties' and 'Diabetes'. It was a fun song and I'm sure she and the other girls had fun just performing it for us but it wasn't quite right.

_Get It Right_…what more needs to be said than the title? Rachel really got what I had asked of the kids for an original song. You could tell it was personal to her…but anyone could still find a way to connect to it. Watching her sing it to just me as opposed to an audience were two different experiences. Her emotions were completely in it both times bit she knew during the performance that there was more than just our win riding on her song.

I don't mean to be biased when I say that the song the kids and I wrote, _Loser Like Me_, was my favorite song of the night. It really was our anthem. These kids have been bullied, mocked, insulted, and a whole host of other things and anytime they get knocked down they just get up and stand stronger than ever. This club (and the kids by association) may not be the coolest in the school, but they're the ones with the most potential and the desires to go and be someone outside of Lima. And I know that they will succeed…because I'll do whatever it takes to help them.

* * *

Done! That took longer than I expected but it was totally worth it. So the OSS is now done but there is more coming! I have another 6-7 fic series in the works. It's called The Reunion Series and its about reuniting Finchel (of course). It starts about a week after Regionals and goes through prom to nationals. It's definitely going to be AU but oh well. So stick around and keep an eye out for the first fic in the RS entitled Fireworks Vs Home.


End file.
